


An Ineffable Situation

by penguinlover44, TheLadyofMusic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Estranged father and daughter, F/M, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Heaven & Hell, Immortality, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover44/pseuds/penguinlover44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofMusic/pseuds/TheLadyofMusic
Summary: Starting at the end of the final episode;While the Angel and Demon were celebrating outsmarting Heaven and Hell, they are joined by another pair; A Saint and a former Queen of Hell.When the four go to the ladies home, sparks begin to fly between the Heavenly and Hellish beings.Will the angel be able to defy the hellish temptations, does he even want to? Will a demon be able to woo a saint, or will she be the one doing the wooing?And the boys thought preventing Armageddon was difficult.





	An Ineffable Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still going ongoing edits, but will still follow the plot details in the summary.  
Hope you enjoy  
TheLadyofMusic

She ran, the bundle clasped tightly to her chest. She was panting frantically, heart racing as she looked around the dark streets and empty, the only light coming from the street lamps and the headlights of passing cars. Her black cloak trailed behind her as she raced down the streets, near crashing into something or someone. She looked up, glowering from the hood which hid most of her face in shadow up at the man. He went to speak, but she dashed on, taking random turns every chance she could, desperate to get away from  _ them _ . 

Once she felt it was safe to, she glanced behind her, seeing nothing. She let herself relax, pace slowing slightly. She looked down at the bundle, panicked as she heard light cries coming from it. She darted into an alleyway, looking around she slunk into an empty backyard, kneeling down in the corner.

“Hush now, shh, it’s alright,” she said, her voice soft and tender as she carefully loosened the blanket wrapped around the small babe. The baby looked up at her with large tear filled eyes. On seeing her face, smiling down on him, the infant calmed, cooing softly. “That’s better, see, nothing to worry about… The bad man and his friends are gone, mama’s still here.” She said, stroking his head, kissing his nose. Suddenly, the sound of something heavy hitting the ground echoed from nearby, startling both of them. The baby began to wail loudly, as she rocked and tried to soothe him.

“Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry, soon you'll be free from his schemes.” She began to sing softly. She had heard the song from a film, and felt that it was fitting with a few tweaks, to calm her son. “Sleep and remember my last lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream…” She closed her eyes briefly, dread filling her at the thought of what  _ he  _ would do with him, if he got his hands on her boy. The baby looked up at her, no longer wailing though tears still fell, watching her, seemingly listening to her. “On through your journey, to keep you from harm, dream as I'm singing to you.” She sang on, nuzzling him tenderly, making him squeak happily, “I'll feel you with me, wherever you are, holding you close in my heart.” She slowly stood up, beaming down at him, “there you will be, so close to me, always so we'll never part.” As she finished the tears stopped, her son smiling brightly up at her, if not literally she could feel his happiness as she held him.

“Such a sweet little song,” a female voice said, making her freeze, eyes wide as she slowly turned to face its source. A woman walked towards her, dressed in a white tailored suit, a sickly sweet forced smile on her lips as she approached her. There were two behind her, a man and another woman, both had the same eerie smile on their faces as well.

“A touching moment, a shame it’ll be his last.” The other woman said, as they stepped closer. The cloaked woman backed away, babe pressed close to her chest, baring her teeth which seemed to grow into fangs.

“No… No, you won’t have him… I know what you bastards want, you won’t have him…” She snarled, her face seeming to twist and contort, eyes growing large as her appearance became more monster than human.

“Now, now, no need to scare the poor thing.” A male voice said as another man stepped forwards, the others parting and moving to the side as he approached her. Her eyes widened, fear taking over any pretence of strength she had. Out of all of these people, this one was the worst of them, their leader.

“Scar… Scare him? Like you care, I know what…”

“What we want, yes, I’m sure you do. But I assure you, a stupid little thing like you could have no possible idea of the plans laid out for that baby…”

“Oh, I do… I know exactly what… But you don’t want that… You can’t…”  _ What if they did? _ She thought, though she shook it off.  _ No, these people weren’t  _ ** _them_ ** _ , weren’t  _ ** _him_ ** _ . _ She backed away more, eyes large, body trembling slightly as she clung ever more to her baby.

“Please… Please, he’s just a child… Let me take him, and you’ll never hear from or of us again, I swear…”

“Hush now.” He said, reaching forwards, he placed his hand on her head. Her body seemed to grow ice cold, like stone. She tried to move, fight whatever he’d done, but couldn’t. She watched, unable to move or stop him, as he carefully took the bundle from her arms into his own. “Thank you,” he said, turning and walking back through the others, who turned and followed him. All she could do was cry, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched the four leave and disappear. 

Only once they were gone could she move. She fell to the ground, crumpled in a ball, crying her heart out.


End file.
